Share talk:Guild Android/@comment-27121005-20160206125958
HELLO KNIGHTS DONT LOOK FURTHER!!!!!! NIGHTMARE REVOLUTION (NR) is looking for few more recruits! 'Our guild is relatively new and it's under ''3D Alliance and The Legends Family. We established our guild at the end of Sep'15 and with the help of The Legends family / 3D Alliance in just 3 weeks we flew from level 55 to now max level 75! Our elemental bonuses are at 9% on all. If you are interested to be part of a growing team, read on! We are seeking new members to join our growing strong team! We frequently send out our members to participate in top runs with sister guilds to help with the alliance/family and to strengthen ourselves. We send out members for T125, T50, T25, T10, and T3 runs. So if you see our guild is almost empty during war/raid events... you know why! We have other family guilds generously helping us grow but we also want to grow our numbers. In the recent "Battle of the Assassins" weekend war we hosted family FTP (free to play) run for the very first time and ended in T125. '''BENEFITS: - You will be part of a growing guild and a formidable alliance with hundreds of guilds under its umbrella (meaning more access to top runs). - You will have access to top runs once proven yourself as an active member and meet the level requirement. - Access to FTP runs is also available once proven (typically T250 and T125, but if you’re super active and strong then T75 or even T50 is within the realm of possibility). -Sometimes there are T250 or T125 runs in our family that allow covering. This is especially helpful for low level players (usually must be at level 60/70+ to be eligible) because they will be paired up with our seasoned members to reach the minimum requirements of the run he/she is participating in. - Since we are relatively new we still have open positions for HCs. Who We Are Looking For: - You MUST have LINE app since we are using it to share experience, crazy stories and of course to coordinate wars, raids and transfers for top runs. Please download it at Google Playstore if you don’t have it yet. Without it we simply cannot communicate with you to know your needs/expectations nor place you in any runs. If you have issues using LINE app then this guild, and by extension the family/alliance, is not for you. - Level 70+ although we may provide some exceptions. We prefer players who have all 6 of his/her knights with around 5K total stats. That way he/she can be more readily join our family top runs. We actually look more into the stats of your lineups than your level. - Actively participating in wars and raids. - Gems is not required but much appreciated (we have some FTP members who started from low tier armors to become owners of multiple DFs; it took quite some time but they did it!). - Contact our recruiting managers '''walk3nfridge or kneelnbobisawsome '''via LINE if you are interested or have any questions. We look forward to hearing from you! NOTE: For those of you who do buy and spend gems to open up DF chests (they are EVIL do you know that!?) let our recruiting managers know. We have special run program for you to gradually move away from chests and to eventually obtain those nicer war/raid class DFs. Our leaders are looking for around 7 more players who have the potential to do T10 / T3 run with them